obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Denzel Duphaine
Denzel is one of the three leading protagonists in Obsolete Souls™. Denzel is the optimist that never has good things happen. This is usually because he ignores the negative possibilities of a given situation, and completely dives into the positive ones. He grew up in Stobon with his two brothers, his sister, and his friend Billy. In his younger years, he admired his older siblings, and their many accomplishments, so he dedicated his life to reaching the plateau they set for him. Unfortunately, the only thing he achieved was an understanding of how much stronger people were than him. However, this made his respect for his siblings grow into respect for all people with power. Denzel tried to get Billy into the idea, but Billy wasn't interested... Or at least until Denzel found a connection to Billy's missing parents. They decided to venture together, but would soon regret it. Through investigating things that he shouldn't have, Denzel is now the face of the Insignificants. - (obsoletesouls.com, 2018) Profile Appearance Denzel appears as a young adult with dark skin, short hair (covered by a hat), two stud earrings, and brown eyes (they appear green due to Dasphelle's vision). Denzel wears Dasphelle's garbs of legend underneath a more casual outfit. Over Dasphelle's garbs he wears a black hoodie with a blue insignia on it. He wears black shorts over the lower half, but the back sash of Dasphelle's garbs can still be seen from behind along with the pendant on his waist. Denzel wears grey shoes on his feet. Before the time skip through the Span of Distinction, Denzel didn't wear a hat, and his eyes had yet to be affected by Dasphelle's vision. He wore a black hoodie, black rimmed glasses, blue pants, and white shoes. Personality Denzel is a positive character, but often reckless. Throughout the story his confidence shows to be his cause for optimism, but it's usually overconfidence that puts him and his friends in danger. Denzel is also known to be easily agitated when failing to understand an opponent. However, no matter how frustrated he may become in battle, he'll go to extreme lengths to finish anything he's started. Denzel shared a bond with Billy and Dana in his youth, but his bond with Billy grew to be stronger over time due to Dana leaving for the Lestormine military. Denzel maintains a strong relationship with his family, and Billy throughout the game's entirety. Through his journey on Karakapala he becomes good friends with Ian and Rami. After the Span of Distinction Denzel builds a good friendship with Alex, Phalle, and Tamara. Denzel's friendship with Trent was an interesting one. Denzel and Trent had a terrible first encounter with each other, and it set the tone for the rest of their time together. However, they do eventually reach a point where they can tolerate, and have each other's back when it matters. Denzel also shared an interesting bond with Dasphelle. Although he understands her power as a Zarragorian, he doesn't fear her, and fails to show her any proper respect. Denzel dislikes Dasphelle, Edge, Innocent, The Queen of New Egypt, the King Sea Haegan, Sheehan, Sheldon, Tosen, Titania, and Zadroga. Before the events in Belial's Hovel, Denzel became good friends with Aki as well. Story (contains spoilers) Denzel Duphaine is an ice gamia user, and one of the three main protagonists in Obsolete Souls™. Denzel’s journey begins when he and Billy decide to venture out to Lestormine on a grand adventure to find Billy’s parents. As soon as Billy and Denzel arrive in Lestormine, they stop by a pub to get food, and unknowingly pass by Dig Furn who just finished having a conversation with Edge and Innocent. Billy, and Denzel approach the bar next to Edge, and they have a small talk with him. After Edge chats with them for a bit, he tells something to Innocent, and Innocent leaves the pub. After Billy and Denzel finish up at the pub, Edge refers them to an Inn. In the short time Billy and Denzel stay at the Inn, they are successfully framed for murdering King Absen's son -- Sir Adon -- by Innocent, and Hope. Billy and Denzel are arrested, and immediately placed in prison. Due to King Absen ignoring the people's consistent requests to rebuild the Lestormine prison, Billy and Denzel are able to escape the prison after accidentally breaking through the floor. Now as fugitives, Billy and Denzel aim to return to their hometown of Stobon to find refuge from a trusted friend. (During this time Diderot, Jen, Prince, and an unknown organization are removing Billy and Denzel's wanted posters from the public eye). They escape to Acadia where they meet Alex and Tosen who appear to be searching for the people responsible for killing Alex's brother. Alex tells Billy and Denzel that she recognizes them as Sir Adon's killers, but Tosen tells her to leave them alone for now to continue pursuing the Dauphinius Stone. Billy and Denzel flee Acadia and encounter their childhood friend Dana. Dana tells them that he was attacked by Alex and Tosen, and that he's been living as an elite soldier in King Absen's army. He then goes on to tell them that they can flee the area by taking a boat out of Lestormine castle. Billy, Dana, and Denzel encounter Alex and Tosen outside of the castle. During this encounter, Alex learns that Dana holds information about her brother's murderer. Dana also seems to know about the Dauphinius stone. Alex and Tosen chase Dana into the castle with Billy and Denzel following close behind. Billy and Denzel lose track of Alex and Dana inside of the castle, but continue searching for them while avoiding Lestormine soldiers. Billy and Denzel find Dana profusely bleeding, and unconscious in the castle basement, and assume Tosen is responsible. As they journey through the castle while searching for a boat, they come across a suit of armor containing the spirit of The End. Alex encounters them there once again, and confirms their suspicion of Tosen stabbing Dana. Alex, Billy, and Denzel attempt to battle the spirit of the End together. After realizing that they aren't strong enough to defeat The End, the three of them escape the castle through a water chute in the castle depths. Afterwards Alex, Billy, and Denzel become separated by the sea. Denzel eventually washes upon the shore of Karakapala Island. On the island he meets Ian and Rami, two gamia users that have been developing their skills as fighters on Karakapala. Ian and Rami tell Denzel that they don't know any viable options for getting off of the island, but suggest that their sensei could think of a way. They introduce Denzel to Master Sheehan, but Master Sheehan redirects them to a more dire issue of a Sea Haegan invasion on Karakapala Island. Denzel joins Ian, Rami, and Master Sheehan in a fight against the Sea Haegans for the Dauphinius stone, and the safety of Karakapala. The 4 of them work their way to the King Sea Haegan's throne room to battle the King. After they fight the King Sea Haegan, the King tells them that his Sea Haegans have already begun invading Karakapala. Master Sheehan sends Denzel, Ian, and Rami back to Karakapala while he stays behind to finish off the King Sea Haegan. However, after they leave it is revealed that Master Sheehan and the King Sea Haegan made an agreement to be rid of the island if they couldn't find a method to activate the hidden baskor in the island’s jungle. As Master Sheehan returns to the island to check on the Karakapala baskor one last time, he sees that Denzel, Ian, and Rami have finally activated it. Master Sheehan comes to the conclusion that the baskor has been activated by Denzel. Master Sheehan kills Denzel and Rami while fatally wounding Ian. Afterwards, Master Sheehan travels through the baskor to an unknown location. Denzel and Rami avoid the afterlife by being reborn in the center-verse. (The Zarragorian Dasphelle is responsible for Denzel’s existence in the center-verse.) After telling Denzel what he must do to uncover “the truths of the universe”, Dasphelle returns Denzel to the universe with high expectations in mind. Denzel awakens back on Karakapala with the spiritual gifts of Dasphelle's garbs, and Dasphelle's vision to help him on his next adventure. Unfortunately, Denzel lost all memory of interacting with Dasphelle, and existing in the center-verse upon returning to the universe. Rami is still in the center-verse when Denzel returns. At this point Denzel is stuck on Karakapala with Ian, so he begs Ian to teach him how to use gamia. Ian agrees to teach him, and the two of them vow to become stronger. They battle Sea Haegans for 3 months before they come face to face with the King Sea Haegan once more. The King Sea Haegan tells Denzel and Ian that he has cut his ties with Master Sheehan, and that he will escort them off of the island if they can bring him Sheehan's head. Denzel and Ian agree to the terms, and are brought to Stobon by the Sea Haegans. After the Span of Distinction, King Absen publicly announces that he will be delivering a speech in Stobon that the world needs to see. Masses of people begin to gather in Stobon to see the speech. In Absen's speech he talks of joining forces with the Kingdom of Ravinan, and revoking his previous taxing laws on the people of Lestormine. The final note in Absen's speech was supposed to be about clearing Billy and Denzel's name as the murderers who took Sir Adon's life. Instead Denzel is successfully framed for murder a 2nd time at the hands of Litilnumia. This time the murder he is framed for is King Absen's wife, Queen Taiza. Out of sheer anger, King Absen declares open fire on Billy and Denzel along with anyone aiding them. From this point on Billy, Denzel, and anyone traveling with them are labeled as Insignificants. Denzel is chased from the speech area to the boating docks by Trent who is followed by Alex, Billy, Ian, and Tamara. Denzel finds his older brother Prince at the docks. Prince takes everyone into his submarine to talk with each other, and then brings them to Jervachen. Upon arrival in Jervachen, Prince tells the new group to find a woman named Titania, or else they won't survive being in the public eye. Denzel and the other Insignificants begin to travel through Jervachen to Treblem, but on the way they are intercepted by Litilnumia, and Tamara is kidnapped. Amidst the kidnapping the King of Ravinan is mentioned. Trent becomes worried, and reveals to the group that Titania is actually his older sister, and that he comes from a family of Treblem royalty along with Tamara. They rush over to Treblem, and upon entering the Kingdom they learn that Titania is now the Queen of Treblem. At this time, the news of the Insignificants starts reaching a global scale. Trent tells Titania about Tamara's kidnapping, but also of his distrust with the Insignificants aside from Alex. Trent betrays Billy, Denzel, and Ian in favor of Alex, but after Titania realizes that Denzel is Prince's younger brother, she lets the rest of them out of her prison at the agreement of never leaving Treblem castle. The Insignificants agree to Titania's terms only to go back on their word later that night. Afraid that Titania may start a war with the kingdom of Ravinan over Tamara, the Insignificants head to Ravinan to try and save Tamara by themselves. Once they reach Ravinan, Denzel decides to wait for the others outside of the kingdom to prevent any unnecessary chaos that could come from people identifying him. Denzel waits outside of the city for about an hour before Prince and Titania surprisingly find him. Once they find him, they bring Denzel with them to Ravinan castle. The three of them make their way to the Ravinan throne room to find Alex and Billy catching a beat down by most of Litilnumia. Denzel carries Alex, and Billy out of the castle to Jen who is waiting outside with Diderot’s jet. Once Denzel boards the jet, Jen takes them back to Stobon. A day after the attempt to rescue Tamara, Diderot calls Alex, Billy, Denzel, Ian, Jen, and Prince to the roof of Nebra-tech for a meeting. Diderot introduces Sheldon, a man who claims to be a Zarragorian. Sheldon tells everyone that he’s existed since the beginning of time, and he proceeds to show them a piece of his past through a relic that he travels with. In Sheldon's past they see the Zarragorian named Zadroga. Sheldon proceeds to tell them that Litilnumia is actively trying to revive Zadroga, and that Earth Alpha will be doomed if they're successful. They agree to help Sheldon if he can help them find Tamara and Trent while they're gone. To stop the resurrection, Billy, Denzel, and Prince leave for New Egypt to try to find the real Dauphinius Stone. Billy, Denzel, and Prince travel to New Egypt as instructed, and in New Egypt they encounter Phalle, a water gamia user. Phalle tells Denzel that her sister has taken the Dauphinius stone to Haytii. Phalle travels with the Insignificants to Haytii to find her sister, and after a bit of searching they find her sister in Haytii's jungle. Phalle's sister turns out to be Empsa, a member of Litilnumia. Empsa flees underground with the Dauphinius stone once they find her, and the Insignificants continue to chase her. Empsa manages to lose them in the tunnels under Haytii, and the Insignificants unexpectedly cross paths with Master Sheehan. Denzel becomes furious, and a battle with Master Sheehan ensues, but is quickly ended after Master Sheehan decides that he doesn't want to fight anymore. After Sheehan walks away from the battle, the unstable ground beneath Denzel crumbles, and the Insignificants fall into a dark pit with a red light. In the pit they found the Dauphinius stone which lead them to believe that Empsa's was a fake. As Billy, Denzel, and Prince return to Nebra-tech, Phalle begs Prince to let her continue traveling with them. Prince agrees to let her join the team as long as she’s prepared for the worst. In secret, Phalle only asks to join them in order to strike a deal with Denzel. The deal is to help clear Denzel's name if the Insignificants can help her expose the King of New Egypt. After the deal is made, the Insignificants (now including Phalle) return to Nebra-tech. With everyone back at Nebra-tech, Diderot calls them all together for a meeting in the Nebra-tech laboratory. Diderot introduces Kohiid to the team, and Kohiid relays the information about the resurrection of another Zarragorian named Thorg. It turns out that Tosen is using Tamara, Titania, and Trent for the resurrection. Diderot picks Denzel, Jen, and Prince to follow him into Lestormine to stop Thorg's revival. They take some time to prepare for the mission, and Denzel starts to let his emotions get the better of him. He slowly becomes plagued by the thought of having to kill Tamara, or Trent to fully stop the resurrection process. Once Diderot is ready, Denzel, Jen, and Prince left with Sheldon to go to Lestormine. Once they arrive, Diderot and Prince split up, but Denzel and Jen traverse the castle together. They come across two rooms, and Jen finally splits from Denzel. Denzel enters the room alone, and he finds Trent standing in the middle of the room. Trent tells Denzel that he needs to resurrect Thorg, and there’s no way that he’s returning to Stobon. Denzel and Trent battle each other, and Denzel emerges victorious without killing Trent. The Duphaines are successful all around, and they completely stopped Thorg’s resurrection. However, Jen was seriously injured in her battle with Titania, and needed to take a long time to recover. When Jen awakens in the infirmary on Prince’s submarine, she immediately becomes devastated when she realizes that she lost control of her legs. Jen talks with Denzel, Diderot, and Prince about her new hatred for Prince’s fiancee, Titania, and asks for Prince to avenge her. Prince denies the request as Jen’s rage and sadness take over the room. Denzel, Diderot and Prince leave Jen to be on her own for a while. Denzel returns to nebra-tech to talk with Kohiid, but the conversation takes a sharp turn. Kohiid has a conversation with Denzel about the center-verse. However, due to Denzel's memory loss from the center-verse he couldn't fully comprehend Kohiid's advice, or understand how to use "Dasphelle's vision". After Denzel’s chat with Kohiid, Diderot calls everyone together for a meeting. At the meeting, Tosen explains that he was trying to resurrect Thorg in order to combat the threat of Zadroga. Tosen clarifies that he learned of Litilnumia’s plan to resurrect Zadroga, but he is unsure of their methods for performing the resurrection. All Tosen really knows is that they're going to do the resurrection somewhere inside of Ravinan castle. Before the Insignificants get the chance to head to Ravinan, Stobon is invaded by a mass of Sea Haegans. As soon as the Sea Haegan threat is dealt with, Denzel and the Insignificants head out to Ravinan. Once they reach the Ravinan castle throne room, the room twists into a strange area with an open baskor leading to Belial's Hovel. Once inside the Hovel, they search high and low for the Litilnumia members. However, they all become separated upon entry, and have to survive on their own. Denzel wanders around in the Hovel for a brief moment before encountering Joey. Denzel and Joey have a quick battle, and Denzel defeats him with little trouble. Afterwards, Denzel continues to wander in the Hovel until he comes across Kohiid lying on the ground, covered in his own blood. Kohiid tries to tell Denzel to escape, but Denzel doesn’t listen. Innocent stands across from Denzel, and claims that Denzel is an obsolete soul. Angered and confused, Denzel prepares to fight Innocent with the false confidence of an assured victory. As Denzel and Innocent battle, the gap in skill becomes vividly apparent to Kohiid. Innocent battled Denzel with more ferocity than anything Kohiid has ever seen. In the end, Innocent kills Denzel with an intense punch through the chest, and then leaves the area to return to summoning Zadroga. Kohiid, unable to move, laid on the ground next to Denzel’s body until Tamara, Trent, and Zach were able to carry them out of Belial’s Hovel. Denzel quickly awakened in the center-verse confused with the belief that this was his first time existing beyond the universe. Denzel wanders along a path in the center-verse that leads him to Dasphelle. When Denzel sees Dasphelle, he remembers that Kohiid told him that there was a small chance of returning to the center-verse if he died again. With mild disappointment, Dasphelle tells Denzel to beware of Sheldon, and blesses him with her gift of consciousness to increase his chances of surviving against what's to come. Dasphelle sends him back to the universe, but on his way out of the center-verse she tells Denzel that the next time he dies she won’t be able to restore him. When Denzel returns to the universe, he learns that his sister Jen, has died in his absence. Emotions intensify, but Diderot brings everyone back to the issue at hand. Litilnumia is still trying to resurrect Zadroga. Sheldon formulates a new plan that involves taking control of the Galaxy Kites from within Belial's Hovel. The team gets prepared for one more attempt at saving the universe. After tying up their loose ends, the Insignificants set out for Ravinan once more. This time when the Insignificants enter Belial's hovel they aren't separated. Denzel encounters Innocent again, they ready themselves for a rematch. Innocent recognizes that Denzel has gained new abilities from the center-verse, and he was able to identify Denzel as a different soul this time. He no longer deemed Denzel’s soul obsolete, but he was still prepared to kill him again regardless of his soul. With the new power gained from Dasphelle, and the loss of energy from Innocent’s Galaxy Kite, Denzel was ready to win this time. After an intense battle, Denzel triumphs over Innocent, and leaves the area to go find his friends. Denzel finds Billy, and the two of them rush over to Belial’s Happy Place. When Billy and Denzel enter Belial’s Happy Place, they find Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle facing off against Edge. Billy and Denzel join in on the battle, and together the 5 Insignificants defeat Edge. Afterwards, Zach enters the Hovel. As Zach enters the Hovel, Edge becomes ecstatic. Zach raises his arms over his head, and in a horrid burst of energy his skin explodes off of his body, and he takes the form of an entirely different man. It is then revealed that as long as Sheldon has been roaming Earth Alpha, Zadroga has also been roaming Earth Alpha under the guise of Zach. All hope is lost as the remaining Insignificants realize that Litilnumia has successfully completed the resurrection. Zadroga kills Edge, and then proceeds up a long staircase into a twisted darkness. Denzel pitches a back up plan that Sheldon came up with for this exact situation. Alex, Billy, Denzel, Kohiid, and Phalle attempt to battle Zadroga, but they are easily defeated. Zadroga begins to draw power from the universe to strengthen his body, but Zadroga failed to realize that he was strengthening the Insignificants as well. Zadroga moves deeper through the twisted darkness into outer space, and Alex, Billy, and Denzel give chase. The three of them ascend to new heights with their gamic energy and battle Zadroga one more time. Alex, Billy, and Denzel manage to mix their gamic energy into a blast strong enough to launch Zadroga across space and into a baskor. Fortunately, Sheldon had Prince, and Tosen destroy the other end of the baskor that Zadroga went into at the exact moment he entered it. The side of the baskor that Zadroga entered through was destroyed by the gamic energy created by Alex, Billy, and Denzel. In the distance Denzel sees Alex and Billy’s gamic energy grow at an alarming rate. As Denzel gets off the ground, Billy’s gamic energy starts to diminish as Alex’s starts to grow even faster. In a massive burst of energy, Billy and Denzel are blown across Belial’s Happy Place. Denzel rises to his feet again, and slowly walks over to help Billy off the ground, but is struck through the chest with a beam of light before he can get there. The beam of light turns Denzel into a soul sphere, ending Denzel’s journey inside of Belial’s Happy Place. Gameplay In combat, Denzel has high offensive capabilities and moderate defense. Denzel is a''' "Brawlers" fighter. He can equip '''"''Heavy Armor", ''and''' "Large Shields".' --- (Denzel's attributes after the time skip.)'' --- Denzel's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Denzel's theme song is respectively titled Denzel's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST. Other times the song is heard is during Denzel's Max Universe special move, and at the end of Chapter 2. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/denzels-theme Gallery Denzel Gallery 5.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Denzel Gallery 4.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Denzel Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Denzel Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Denzel Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Denzel Gallery Concept Color.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Denzel Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Denzel Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Denzel Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Denzel Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Denzel from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Denzel in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Denzel in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com